Fairy
Fairies are little fluttering humanoid creatures that love to play pranks and cause mischief. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/fey/pixie Fairies use the statistics for the pixie in the pathfinder Bestiary save for the following changes. They possess the evility Heaven's Blessing, meaning it gains +1 bonus to attack, Damage, Armor class and reflex saving throws if it is 10 feet off of the ground. Fairies can use the technique Hell Pollen once per day. = Nymph = Nymphs are sexy little water sprites that accidentally tempt mortals with their blinding beauty. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/fey/nymph Nymphs use the statistics for the Nymph in the pathfinder Bestiary save for the following changes. The Nymph gains a fly speed (Perfect) Equal to it's swim speed. They possess the evility Heaven's Blessing, meaning it gains +1 bonus to attack, Damage, Armor class and reflex saving throws if it is 10 feet off of the ground. Nymphs can use the technique Hip Attack once per day and Drain DC: 20 once per day. = Sylph = Sylph are friendly wind spirits, though they like to cause trouble and play pranks. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/bestiary/monster-listings/fey/lurker-in-light They possess the evility Heaven's Blessing, meaning it gains +1 bonus to attack, Damage, Armor class and reflex saving throws if it is 10 feet off of the ground. Sylphs use the statistics for the Lurker in Light in the pathfinder Bestiary save for the following changes. Sylphs can use the technique Hell Pollen once per day and Ultra Sound DC:18 once per day. = Swamp Fairy = XP 1200 CN Tiny Fey Init +4; Senses Low-Light Vision; Perception +2 '------------------------------ DEFENSE ------------------------------' AC 18, touch 17, flat-footed 13 (+2 size, +4 Dex, +1 dodge, +1 natural) hp 39 (6d6+24) Fort -1, Ref +7, Will +5 Defensive Abilities Uncanny Dodge DR 5/Cold Iron Immunities Acid, Poison, Disease '------------------------------ OFFENSE ------------------------------' Speed 15 ft., fly 30 ft. Ranged shortbow (ranged) +7 (1d3+4/x3) Space 2-1/2 ft.; Reach 2-1/2 ft. '------------------------------ STATISTICS ------------------------------' Str 4, Dex 18, Con 8, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 20 Base Atk +3; CMB -2; CMD 12 Feats Dodge, Skill Focus (Fly), point blank shot, Sniper's grace (b) Skills: Acrobatics +16, Bluff +14, Diplomacy +14, Escape Artist +13, Fly +13, Knowledge (nature) +11, Stealth +19, Survival +8; Racial Modifiers Stealth +6 Languages English, Japanese, and Sylvan SQ Fey Traits '------------------------------ SPECIAL ABILITIES ------------------------------' Uncanny Dodge (Ex) A Swamp Fairy has the ability to react to danger before it's senses would normally allow it to do so. A Swamp Fairy cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does it lose it's Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. It still loses it's Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if immobilized. A Swamp Fairy with this ability can still lose it's Dexterity bonus to Armor Class if an opponent successfully uses the feint action against it. Evilities (Su) A Swamp Fairy possesses the following evilities. Gimmick Body: You take a -2 penalty to attack and saving rolls, but gain 5 hitpoints per hit dice. Punishment: Creatures that would find the Swamp fairy attractive take 1/4 of the damage they deal to her. Techniques A Swamp Fairy possesses the techniques Green Needle and Feast Slasher each usable once per day. '------------------------------ ECOLOGY ------------------------------' Environment: Any Swamp Organization: Solitary, Group, or Swarm (4-8 Swamp Fairies) Treasure: Standard Swamp fairies are small green humanoid fey that like to cause mischief and travel the world. Swamp fairies are known for being rather chipper, but also can be quite cruel despite their peppy attitude. Though they usually mind their own business, swamp fairies occasionally associate with swamp witches, burridango, and other creatures that exist within old swamps or wetlands.